El cazador y el vampiro
by Elmund9
Summary: Hay un vampiro suelto en Ciudad República. Para capturarlo una organización secreta ha enviado a dos agentes especiales. (Brotp Mako-Kuvira)


**Mako y Kuvira son mi brotp. Escribir sobre mi brotp me hace feliz, porque es como crackshipping, pero mejor.**

* * *

 **El cazador y el Vampiro.**

El mundo esta lleno de espíritus y monstruos, aunque la mayoria de la población creía que eran solo cuentos de niños. Para hacer frente a ellos se creo una organización secreta llamada Rosa Roja o RR, donde cazadores de las cuatro naciones trabajan juntos para mantener al mundo en paz.

Se habían hecho habistamientos de un vampiro en Ciudad República, uno tan vicioso que había dejado cuatro cadáveres, de las cuatro naciones, enfrente de la estación de policias, sin embargo los cazadores de la región habían fracasado en atraparlo, por lo cual se decidió llamar a una de las Piezas más fuertes, con el nombre clave de Azaela y su ayudante Zinnia.

* * *

La Jefa de Policias Beifong era una mujer común, ajena al duelo entre Cazadores y los Monstruos, por eso los dos agentes enviados por RR debían ser cautelosos con sus preguntas e investigaciones.

-¡Buenas tardes! Somos el equipo forense que se solicitó!- una mujer de 22 años, cabello sujetado en una trenza y un lunar bajo el ojo derecho se presentó ante la Jefa Beifong.

Al lado de ella un muchacho que no superaba los veinte, con cabello repelado hacia atras, piel blanca, cejas arqueadad y ojos dorados observaba a su compañera con una sonrisa burlona. Estaba vestido de los mismos colores grises pero llevaba una bufanda roja.

-¿Cuales son sus nombres?- Lin preguntó, más por querer tener un nombre que reportar como incompetente que por verdadero interés.

-Soy Lea Aza y él mi compañero Nia Zin.

Beifong no confiaba en los muchachos frente a ella, pero aún así les dio paso a la morge. Los dos jóvenes no descubrieron nada que los forenses de Ciudad República no hubieran hecho, las personas habían sido desangradas, dejando como única marca la entrada con dos agujas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, la mujer maestro tierra en su muñeca izquierda, la otra de la tribu agua en su estomago. El cuerpo de un viejo mercader de la Nación Fuego en la pierna derecha y el otro un maestro de química (y un acólito de los nómadas aire apesar del color de su piel negra) en el brazo derecho.

No había muchas pistas.

* * *

Los dos cazadores habían vuelto al apartamento que les había rentado RR, el hecho de no tener idea de cómo localizar al culpable pesaba en sus mentes.

La mujer comenzó a desaser su trenza y el otro se sentó en una silla a leer el periódico.

-¡El Avatar va a venir a la ciudad! -exclamó el joven.

-¿Como? El cuartel no nos dijo que tendríamos que lidiar con el Avatar. Hace más de 500 años que Rosa Roja no se ha involucrado con el Avatar. Y tengo la impresión de que este vampiro no va a ser sutil y ella también se involucrara - la joven cazadora comenzó a decir marcando cada sílaba.

-¡Calma Azalea! Es solo una niña de 18 años. Su cabeza solo se preocupa por chicos y maquillaje.

-¿Has visto sus fotos? Esa "niña" tiene más musculatura que Espliego.

-Eso no es cierto -dijo tragandose la risa, después tomo un tono serio- Aunque es el Avatar así que seguramente lo podría derrotar sin derramar una gota de sudor..

Espliego era un hombre lobo, así que la cazadora no estaba segura de cuanta verdad había en ello. Pero aun así la idea de que alguien venciera al arrogante hombre lobo sonaba divertida.

-Tenemos tiempo antes de la llegada de nuestro contacto. ¿Quieres ir a vigilar el perímetro?

-Esta bien Zinnia. Pero recuerda, no debemos llamar la atención.

Los dos se pusieron de pie y se colocaron sacos grises. La ciudad era grande y colorida, sin embargo era fría y había lugares donde la luz era ocultada por los edificios. Este lugar era un lugar ideal para tener monstruos creciendo, del tipo malo y peligroso cómo el vampiro psicópata.

Ser un cazador significaba tener sus sentidos abiertos ante cualquier pista. Sin embargo no podían existir como máquinas encendidas a todas horas para detectar peligro. Es por eso que la cazadora dio un grito de susto cuando un enorme animal blanco cruzó a su lado. Ya había desenfundado su cuchillo para defenderse cuando la mano blanca de su compañero la detuvo.

Al final solamente observaron como se marchaba junto a una enorme cantidad de personas que parecían sorprendidas o felices. Porque aunque los dos cazadores no lo supieran habían cruzado por primera vez camino con el Avatar, dejando que las ruedas del destino giraran por primera vez en muchos siglos.

Sin embargo, ajenos al futuro, los dos agentes de RR continuaron revisando sus alrededores.

En la tarde, de vuelta en su apartamento los fue a saludar informacion Iris de Ciudad República, una mujer delgada que utilizaba gafas purpuras. Sus ojos eran color café y su cabello lacio negro estaba cortado arriba de los hombros.

La mujer llego con la información de un vampiro cerca de las factorías Sato, en un alamacen, por lo cuál se acordó ir en su captura a la mañana siguiente, un poco antes del amanecer antes de la llegada de los trabajadores de la planta, después se marchó dando una reverencia.

Los rayos de luz de la lampara despertaron a Azalia, la cual se levantó para ver como su compañero se estaba peinando torpemente en el espejo. En el reflejo se podía ver su cara en un gesto de desagrado que no se desvanecio incluso cuando vio que su colega ya estaba despierta por el espejo. Le siguió dando la espalda y volvió a peinar su cabello hacía atras.

El día iba a ser largo si el humor de Zinnia iba a ser este. Aun así comenzó a alistar su ropa, un traje verde ceñido al cuerpo con placas de metal en la espalda y enfrente, un cinturón donde estaban envainados dos cuchillos y en sus pantalones dos placas de metal a cada costado. Encima de eso un traje gris.

Ambos terminaron de vestirse y subieron al carro de Iris, que los esperaba afuera, únicamente para darles raite hasta el lugar donde era la misión.

Llegaron a la factoría donde se encontraron con otros dos cazadores, Clavel del Distrito Dragón y Rosa Amarilla del Centro. Un hombre maestro tierra y una mujer no-maestra de hombros anchos y bajita.

Azalea y Zinnia entraron con sutileza al almacen, los otros dos vigilarian el área. El lugar era oscuro y humedo, además de que apestaba terriblemente, por lo cual Zinnia cubrió su nariz con su bufanda roja.

Sus pasos resonaban en el suelo, pero no había ningún otro ruido. Antes de poder comentar esto Azalea fue lanzada contra la pared con fuerza y Zinnia arrojado contra el techo.

La cazadora se puso inmediatamente de pie, esquivando una cola picuda y escondiendose detras de una caja. Se asomo un poco para intentar ver a su compañero, estaba casi tentada a llamarlo por su verdadero nombre cuando escuchó sus gritos tras haber sido arrojado de nuevo cerca a la dirección de Kuvira, en lugar de eso conjuro cuatro navajas de metal que comenzó a lanzar en una rápida sucesión contra el monstruo, uno al torax, otras dos al ojo izquierdo y la última golpeó en la cola. Todas abrieron heridas por donde empezó a brotar la sangre.

El monstruo era un lagarto gigante. Nada cómo un godzila antes del desayuno pensó la cazadora. Por lo menos los Godzilas también eran critauras nocturnas, por lo cual los golpes de la mujer habían sido efectivos.

La bestia aullo de dolor ante el ataque de Azalea e intentó lanzar una bocanada de fuego contra la mujer. Ella, sabía que en caso de ser tocada por el fuego moriria, casi pudo ver los rostros de sus padres pasar frente a sus ojos.

Sin embargo las llamas fueron desviada por otro fuego. El de Zinnia que ya se había recuperado.

Los dos fuegos chocaron y la onda expansiva destruyó al monstruo, dejando solamente una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol. Esta ers negra con escamas y flotaba donde antes había estado el monstruo.

Su compañero también cayo rendido al suelo, gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente y estaba completamente pálido, su respiración también estaba entrecortada. Azalea se apresuro primero en crear una prisión de metal para la esfera, la cual resono al caer al suelo, y después se dirigió a su amigo.

Tenía que apresurarse en ayudar a su amigo antes de que los otros dos cazadores llegarán. Sin pensarlo mucho extendió su brazo a Zinnia. Él la miro con ojos casi perdidos pero aun así mordio la piel sin esperar.

La cazadora se trago su dolor y dejo a su amigo tomar un poco de energías, confiando en que él sabria cuando detenerse.

En cuanto se escucharon los pasos de sus refuerzos, Zinnia dejo de morder el brazo de Azalea y esta oculto su herida con la manga de su saco.

Él se levantó mientras limpiaba su boca y enviaba una silenciosa disculpa a su compañera. Ella simplemente tocó su hombro en señal de que todo estaba bien entre ellos, algo que no era completamente necesario pero les ayudaba a sentirse mejor a ambos.

* * *

Diez años antes, una familia de cazadores fueron desmembrados por hombres-lobos. Solamente dejando a una pequeña sobreviviente que intentaba escapar del bosque.

Uno de ellos finalmente la había alcanzado, tomando una aterradora forma que no era humana ni lobo. La pequeña niña cayó sobre la nieve, sintiendo se pequeña y aterrada.

Antes de que el monstruo lo atacara, una figura cayó del cielo y con una certera patada de fuego destruyó a la criatura dejando una esfera de energía negra con pelaje flotando en el lugar.

El salvador era un muchacho de piel blanca y cabello negro, solamente vestido con una camisa amarilla, una bufanda roja y un pantalón caqui. Estaba descalzo y podía ver heridas en sus pies.

-¿Estas bien? -él preguntó mientras se inclinaba para quedar a la vista de la niña, estaba temblando de frio pero incluso con dientes castañantes siguió hablando -Soy Mako...tu padre me salvó... Y yo estaba...te estaba apuntó de mat...digo...niña...yo..

Antes de que él pudiera seguir hablando, ya que su gracia en sus ataques no existía en sus palabras la niña se avalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo.

Ella necesitaba cariño después de los eventos del día, y aunque sabía que la persona frente a ella no era humana, era obvio que él no era un peligro. La mano fría del muchacho acaricio la cabeza de la niña.

-Soy Kuvira- la pequeña dijo en un fino hilo de voz mientras escondia su cara en la camisa amarilla de él- Gracias por salvarme.

Después de decir eso la niña comenzó a llorar en los brazos del muchacho.

Sin saberlo ambos se volvieron en ese instante piezas del destino, pero nada se moveria sino hasta mucho después.

En el presente el Avatar revisaba el almacen quemado de industrias Futuro junto la jefa de policias, donde solamente quedaba el holor a humo de una batalla. Ella solamente sabía que había un psicópata que capturar y sentía que descubrir a los culpables de la escena frente a ella era el primer paso para acercarse a la verdad.

* * *

 **Mako tiene como doscientos años y Kuvira 22, sin embargo Mako esta encerrado en unos eternos dieciocho, ambos se tratan como hermanos y se perciben de esa forma.**

 **Otros altos rangos como Kuvira saben quienes dentro de RR son "monstruos" pero nadie de menor rango lo hace para evitar rupuras internas.**

 **En este fic sobrevivieron muchos nómadas aire y no nada más Aang.**

 **Me hubiera gustado terminar con "continuara" pero tengo como otros cuatro fics inconclusos...y pues si ninguno tiene cosas muy malas pasando que deben ser remediadas con un final no hay prisa ni problemas.**

 **Ok. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
